


Ilia's Smutty Revenge

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), BDSM, Dildos, Dom Blake Belladonna, Dom Ilia Amitola, F/F, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Weiss Schnee, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Ilia can't wait to see Weiss Schnee suffer. She is going to enjoy itso much.Takes place between Volumes 5 & 6 (My BMBLB fic index).The non-smutty version ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Ilia's Smutty Revenge

Ilia slammed the door shut, and mimed locking it. Still facing the door, she allowed herself a small grin. It was **finally** happening.

  
Behind her, Miss Schnee kept whining - as she had for the _entire_ term of Ilia's employment - probably something about how life wasn't _fair_ , and who did these criminals think they were, and so on and so on. Ilia had honestly stopped listening after the first couple days, only paying enough attention to nod at appropriate points, or murmur, 'You're absolutely right, Miss Schnee.'

  
Composing her face, Ilia turned around to face Miss Schnee. Not making eye contact - that was strictly forbidden by her contract, under a subsection titled 'Deference Due'. She tried to put an appropriate amount of quavering into her voice. "The door is locked, but I don't know if it will hold if one of those criminals tries to break in." Too much fear, and Miss Schnee would just call her hysterical and assume incompetence on her part. Too little, and Miss Schnee would suspect.

  
"Of _course_ it will hold, Ilia. My father wouldn't skimp on security for his heir." That self-assured set of her shoulders, that proud toss of her long braid - even coming from the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, it was attractive. Ilia wasn't too proud to admit that her enemy had virtues. But that admission cost her, because her moment of reflection meant she wasn't paying attention when Miss Schnee reached out and put her hand on Ilia's shoulder.

  
That... was new. As Miss Schnee's maid, Ilia had to constantly be touching her - helping her dress, undress, brush her hair, apply her make-up, wait on her hand and foot - but Ilia had never known Miss Schnee to touch _her_.

  
It had seemed like a boon, at first. Miss Schnee had her faults - her many, many faults - but at least she didn't beat the servants. Personally, or even through proxies. Which was more than Ilia could say about other members of the Schnee household.

  
But, after months and months of service, sleeping in the little room adjacent to Miss Schnee's, with hardly a day off, and certainly no contact with any of her real friends, or even people she could relax around...

  
Iia shivered, and Miss Schnee withdrew her hand with a frown. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

  
She nearly looked at Miss Schnee's eyes before she caught herself. What had gotten into the heiress? Was it just knowing that her manor was under attack? Was this her cracking her icy heart just a little bit open, hoping for some kindness before the end?

  
Ilia decided that was it. Miss Schnee was setting contingency plans, just in case the room was breached. Show the maid a little kindness, pretend she's human for a few minutes, and reap the dividends of that affection.

  
Well, Ilia wasn't going to fall for it. She knew all too well what the SDC had done.

  
...Though Miss Schnee _did_ think she was human. Literally. Ilia had fallen back on everything she'd learned as a child, and Miss Schnee had no idea that her personal maid was actually a Faunus.

  
It had been... nice. Amid all the tensions of the job, being a 'human' placed her higher on the servant's pecking order. Her supper was always hot, her maintenance requests were quickly met... Some of it was just being Miss Schnee's maid, Ilia knew, but not all of it.

  
And she'd tried to look out for the Faunus servants, but there was only so much she could do without compromising herself. A loud conversation with 'another' human servant about a doctor who was willing to see Faunus, and how that was _disgraceful_ , all within earshot of one of the Faunus servants with a sick child. A few lines in one of her dead drops about a servant who had been fired unjustly, when they had a family to support. Not enough. Not nearly enough.

  
"Please, sit with me." Miss Schnee crossed to her sitting area, her heels clicking on the mirror-like floor. She sat down on the couch, instead of her favorite chair.

  
Telling herself that she was almost done, she just had to keep up the facade a little while longer, Ilia sat next to Miss Schnee, and adjusted the fall of her skirt, trying to project the nervousness that she was feeling. Even if the root cause of it was different that Miss Schnee might suppose.

  
"I just can't believe this is happening. The White Fang attacking the manor when we're short on security personnel? That's not common knowledge. And how did they know that the military is on secret maneuvers? They're supposed to be secret! And the fighting started inside the estate walls! It _must_ be an inside job."

  
Ilia squeezed her hands together, knuckles white. She'd passed all of those details along to White Fang, after Miss Schnee had accidentally left out a number of reports. A report from the head of security, recommending that the manor hire outside personnel to make up for their current shortage. A courtesy note from General Ironwood to Mr Schnee about the maneuvers, which he'd shared with his daughter, amid curses. All the White Fang had to do was get some of their own hired, and they had opened the gate for the larger force. The one that would be slipping through Miss Schnee's door shortly.

  
Miss Schnee fumed. "And here I am, hiding in my room. I'm sure the rest of my family are cowering, too, but _they_ don't know how to fight."

  
Ilia ventured a cautious statement. "I believe your bodyguards just wanted to keep you safe." Miss Schnee was nothing if not distracting. But it was for the best that they weren't here; Miss Schnee's bodyguards were dangerous fighters. Ilia had watched them train several times, and she didn't much care for her odds against either of them, much less both. Especially with how distractingly attractive Ilia found - 

  
"Yes, yes, I know. I don't have to _enjoy_ it, but I do understand their reasoning. They can fight better when they don't have to worry about protecting me." Miss Schnee paused, in a rare moment of self-awareness. "And I suppose my weapon is in this room."

  
"Would Miss like me to-"

  
"No, no. Plenty of time for that later. It's just in a box. It won't take you but a minute."

  
Ilia bit her lip to keep the smile off of her face. Miss Schnee's arrogance would see her facing the White Fang unarmed _and_ outflanked.

  
The sounds of fighting were getting closer, echoing through the tall halls of the Schnee Manor. Ilia wasn't sure who'd they send - whether they had managed to marshal enough to sweep room by room, or whether it was just small strike teams - she hadn't been told much, in case she was captured. And Ilia had been away from the leadership for nearly a year now, establishing her cover identity, getting hired, being Miss Schnee's devoted maid...

  
But all of that was almost over. Ilia found herself practically quivering in anticipation, despite her best efforts.

  
Frowning, Miss Schnee took Ilia's hand, pressing it tightly between her own two. "Don't _worry_ , Ilia, you're just a servant. If anyone breaks that door down, they'll be trying to kill _me_. You might be able to slip out during the fight. Or stay, and take your chances. I hear the White Fang doesn't kill bystanders. Like at Cobaldish Mine. They certainly killed all the administrators there, and decorated the mining equipment with them, but they didn't do anything to the human miners or even the administrative staff."

  
Ilia had to admit, she was oddly comforted by Miss Schnee's words. Even if they were a transparent attempt to win her sympathy, or somehow reassure herself. At least Miss Schnee was spending them on that, and not ranting and raving about Faunus defiling her family home.

  
Besides, Ilia had been with Miss Schnee for months now. It was natural to feel a bit of sympathy, maybe even a slight amount of regret. Ilia had pride in what she'd accomplished. Even if the attack wasn't a complete success, striking at the Schnees themselves - it gave them leverage. If the White Fang could punish the Schnees, no one was beyond them.

  
Miss Schnee had apparently run out of comforting words, though, because she was just squeezing Ilia's hand tightly.

  
There was a light trickle of embarrassment winding its way through Ilia's mind. At the end, the only person Miss Schnee had left was her maid. Her White Fang infiltrator maid, who had _longed_ for her weapon the first days of her employment. Who, even now, was impatiently awaiting the end of her job, and the freedom to see-

  
Miss Schnee gasped. Ilia looked up at her, straight into her startled blue eyes. Nevermind Ilia's employment contract -

  
A dark-haired woman in a Grimm mask had her black sword poised at the base of Miss Schnee's skull. "Any last words, Schnee?"

  
Miss Schnee gave Ilia's hand a last squeeze, and let go, slowly raising her hands. "Several. But I imagine you have some words you wish me to hear first."

  
Ilia had to give her credit, she had guts. But her heart was too busy leaping, because -

  
Blake laughed. "Is this the part where you expect me to explain my evil plan? I think you're mistaken. The Schnees are the villains of this little morality play."

  
"I don't disagree."

  
Ilia looked at Miss Schnee, incredulously. She turned to exchange looks with Blake, but her mask was in the way.

  
Blake tore her mask from her face - she'd always hated wearing them, and loved flinging them aside at dramatic moments - and tossed it onto one of the chairs. She was wearing the same expression as Ilia. Circling the couch, keeping her weapon trained on Miss Schnee, she held out her hand to Ilia.

  
Taking it, Ilia let herself be pulled to her feet. She wanted to nestle up to Blake's side, soak in her lover's touch again, drag her into a deep kiss - but now wasn't the time. Later. Blake passed her Gambol Shroud's scabbard, and Ilia set the wicked edge of it against Miss Schnee's throat.

  
Miss Schnee's eyes met theirs, looking just a trifle exasperated. "It would be much easier to answer questions without weapons at my throat."

  
Blake growled. "Indeed. Talk."

  
She let out a sigh. "Very well. To begin with, Ilia, do I ever leave out classified documents?"

  
"Once was enough."

  
"But it _wasn't_ once, was it? It was twice. And it just so happened that the only times I left out classified documents, they were integral to setting up this entire mission. What if I had been 'sleepy' and left out fiscal reports instead? Does the White Fang play the stock market?"

  
Ilia withdrew her blade a centimeter. She had a point, it _had_ been incredibly convenient.

  
Blake's sword didn't move. "And?"

  
Miss Schnee sighed again. "Really? Feeding information to the White Fang, letting them launch an attack on my family home, _that_ isn't enough for you?"

  
A pinprick of blood appeared under the tip of Gambol Shroud, shockingly red against Miss Schnee's skin. " _And_?"

  
"And I know my father, and the SDC, have done horrible things to Faunus. But I'm only the heiress. I helped where I could, but until I inherit, all of my power only exists at my father's sufferance. I turned to the White Fang -"

  
Ilia laid her blade back against Miss Schnee's throat. "You used us."

  
"I am in complete agreement with your moral goals. I had hoped to build a mutually beneficial relationship, once the SDC was actually under my control. No one will use anyone in this relationship." Weiss looked back and forth between Ilia and Blake, with eyes that were suddenly smoldering. "Unless, of course, you wanted to use me."

  
Ilia shook her head to clear it. She **must** have misheard.

  
"What?" But Blake had clearly misheard the same thing.

  
Despite the blades at her throat, Miss Schnee heaved out another sigh. "Use me? Sexually? Please? Miss Amitola, you _must_ have heard me some nights."

  
How could Ilia have _not_? She'd thought someone was murdering her employer. And she had laid in her bed, trying to decide if it would be more beneficial to just... let it happen, or to rush in and try to help - the assassin or Miss Schnee, she wasn't sure -

  
And then she'd roused enough to understand the words Miss Schnee was screaming. 'Oh, gods, yes, yes yes yes!' was not the cry of a murder victim.

  
Ilia tried to mute her blush, only turning a little rosy instead of brilliant pink, and she couldn't even look at Blake, because the second or third time it had happened, Ilia had just felt so alone, and she'd missed Blake so much, and she'd tried to pretend that it was _Blake_ screaming for joy, and -

  
"Miss Belladonna, not to impose myself between you and your... friend. But I want to cooperate with the White Fang as much as possible, and I'm currently experiencing a great deal of stress. And the two of you are both very attractive, and-"

  
Blake scoffed, leaning forward with the tip of Gambol Shroud. "Is _now_ really the time to proposition me? Us? After everything-"

  
" -My family has done to you? ...I did say 'use me', not 'make tender love to me.'"

  
Ilia could not _believe_ she was even in the same _room_ as this conversation. It was all she could do to keep the edge of Blake's scabbard at Miss Schnee's throat, and keep her eyes locked at the point just under her enemy's delicate collarbone, so if Miss Schnee started to move - to escape, or fight, or -

  
"Love?" Blake also kept her eyes on Miss Schnee, but she held out her hand for Ilia to take. "What do you think?"

  
Taking a deep breath, Ilia lowered Gambol Shroud's scabbard. "I think she's telling the truth. She did leave those documents out on purpose, which means she wanted the White Fang to be here. I don't think she has anything to gain by lying about... _this_." She returned the scabbard to the magpoint on Blake's back, and took her hand.

  
"Thank you, Miss Amitola." Weiss looked up at her with those brilliant blue eyes. "I know I've treated you like a servant, instead of a person. And I'd offer you an apology, but I would rather like you to treat me like a sex toy for the next couple of hours, at least."

  
Blake made an incredulous noise in the back of her throat, and Weiss glared up the length of Gambol Shroud at her.

  
"It's a common fantasy! And- !"

  
She cut off as Blake pressed the tip of Gambol Shroud into her throat. "You talk _entirely_ too much. Stand up." As Weiss, at swordpoint, carefully rose to her feet, Blake squeezed Ilia's hand. "Should we gag her?"

  
"No. I like hearing her scream. She sounds like you." Ilia hadn't meant for _that_ to slip out, but too late now. It was also too late to do anything about her blush, because Blake could absolutely feel the heat of it, and she must have noticed the color shift, even only with her peripheral vision.

  
"Lover! You're going to make me jealous!" Blake was grinning widely - Ilia didn't even have to see her face to know that. "Hold still, Schnee."

  
Weiss froze in place, eyes wide, as Blake made several quick slashes.

  
Nothing happened for a long second - then Weiss' dress fell off of her in pieces. She gasped, instinctively trying to cover herself - even though she still had her slip on.

  
Blake made a scolding noise, and tapped at Weiss' arm with Gambol Shroud. "Arms down." Darting a look at Ilia, Weiss complied. "Knees apart. And shallow breaths. If you get cut, it's your own fault."

  
With a rasping whisper of slicing silk, Blake drew her sword up from the hem of Weiss' slip. The razor sharp blade left the tiniest white line up her front, barely viaible against the paleness of her skin.

  
Blake took a step closer, her hand grabbing Weiss' shoulder as she cut through the collar of the slip. With a smooth motion, she tore the bisected undergarment off, and circled Weiss, eyeing her up and down.

  
Ilia had been Miss Schnee's - Weiss' - maid for eight months, helping her dress and undress every one of those days. But she'd never seen Weiss like this - not just nude, but naked. Vulnerable. From her precise braid, to the scarlet blush high in her cheeks, to the startling pink of her nipples, to the precise white triangle of her pubic hair, to the heels that were her only article of clothing now.

  
"Hmm, petite." Blake was behind Weiss, wrapping a length of black ribbon around Weiss' chest, beneath her breasts. She tried to get her ribbon underneath them, but it just slipped up to catch on Weiss' nipples.

  
Weiss gasped, going up on her toes, trying to chase the contact. Blake's ears twitched in satisfaction as she made the ribbon disappear.

  
"Oh, are you _sensitive_? What if I-"

  
Ilia interrupted her lover. "Miss Schnee, come here. Remove my clothes." She wanted to let Blake have her fun, but she was also entirely too warm right now.

  
Weiss, hearing the echo of the words she'd said to Ilia so many times over the months, hurried forward, and dipped into an incongruous curtsy before attending to Ilia's fasteners.

  
Scoffing, Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud. "I guess she knows whose servant she _really_ is." She grinned at Ilia - but her eyes were following Weiss.

  
_That_ wouldn't do. Fully expecting Weiss to keep up and out of her way, Ilia strode forward and, seizing the harness points of Blake's uniform, dragged her into a kiss.

  
Her lips were so soft and familiar, and Blake had been caught off guard, but she was recovering fast, going back on the offensive -

  
Ilia's hand shot out and grabbed Weiss by the root of her braid. She pushed Blake away, and hauled Weiss close, close enough that she could taste Weiss' breath -

  
She was panting, lips slightly parted, waiting for Ilia to force a kiss upon her too -

  
Ilia laughed in her face and let go of Weiss. "Clothes, Miss Schnee. Focus on your task." Locking eyes with Blake, Ilia saw the hunger building in her lover. Especially as Weiss opened the last fasteners and removed Ilia's dress.

  
It had been so long - even with Blake slipping into Mantle against orders, risking the whole operation for one last goodbye - Ilia tried to keep her breathing steady. She was going to have Blake. And Weiss. They were both going to have Weiss. As a reunion present to each other.

  
And Blake was still fully dressed. Ilia folded her arms over her chest and tried to sound imperious, dignified. "Miss Schnee, see to our guest." Just a little petulant. "She's wearing too much." Ilia reached down to the hem of her slip and pulled it up over her head, blocking her sight for a few moments.

  
"Keep your hands to yourself." The sound of a swat against bare flesh, and a Schneeian noise of affront. "Eyes on the floor, Schnee."

  
Weiss' heels clicked as she took a few steps back, head lowered. There was a bright red mark on Weiss' hand.

  
Ilia tossed her slip over the couch, and sauntered towards her lover. "Now Blake, is that any way to treat another person? Even if she is a Schnee." She touched the small of Weiss' back, and felt her shiver at the touch. "Weiss just wants to help, isn't that right?"

  
"Yes, Miss Amitola."

  
Ilia had to hold back a shiver herself, hearing those subservient tones.

  
"Are you ready to help Blake relax, Weiss?" She looked over at Blake, who has her top ears deployed in huffy mode. Not that Ilia was going to stop. Teasing Blake was half the fun.

  
"Yes, Miss Amitola."

  
"And how are you going to do that?"

  
Weiss paused, seeing the trap for what it was. The servant's dilemma, of trying to be helpful without being overbearing, of offering suggestions with no power to decide. No power at all, really. Hesitantly, she ventured an attempt, without raising her head. "Miss Belladonna, would you care for anything? A drink, a warm towel?"

  
An appeal to authority, which wasn't a _good_ move, but had the virtue of simplicity. And as long as the authority was reasonable, it was fairly safe.

  
"You, bent over and screaming."

  
Blake didn't seem to be in a reasonable mood. And Weiss' blush was in full bloom, her skin hot under Ilia's hand. Not that Ilia was far from that, because Blake was looking at her with smoldering eyes.

  
Nevertheless, Weiss managed to say, "Yes, Miss Belladonna." She seemed caught between the couch and the bed, but a little gentle pressure from Ilia got her moving towards the bed. Ilia was sure they'd need the room.

  
Weiss' heels rang on the floor as she crossed to her absurdly oversized bed. She didn't strut, even though she had to know Blake and Ilia were watching. If anything, she moved too quickly, barely giving Ilia time to appreciate the view.

  
Especially because Blake was at Ilia's side, wrapping an arm around her waist and asking in a quiet tone, "Are you sure you want to share me?"

  
Ilia answered at the same volume. "We both like screwing the SDC. Why not do it literally? Together?"

  
Blake's answer was a soft chuckle, and a kiss on Ilia's neck.

  
Butt there was so much to do. Weiss had leaned over the side of her bed, and crossed her ankles.

  
Breaking away from Ilia, Blake crossed the distance to the bed, shaking her hands to get them ready. "Gods, Schnee, you are so _eager_. Does anyone else know you're this much of a slut?"

  
Weiss' response turned into a yelp as Blake swatted her ass.

  
"I asked you a question, Schnee." Not that Blake seemed inclined to give her a pause, and, in fact, seemed to be timing her blows for whenever Weiss started to answer.

  
Taking a deep breath - trying not to dwell too much on how _overwhelming_ Blake could be, with her needs and her ambidexterity and multitasking - Ilia joined the two of them by the bed. Rather than enter Blake's swinging area, she took the long way around the bed - that Weiss had this large of a bed to herself was just absurd - and slunk up the far side.

  
"N- No! No - one - knows!"

  
Blake was amusing herself by fracturing Weiss' sentences with strikes.

  
"It - wou - wouldn't - be - proper!" Weiss had her eyes tightly shut, red-faced, hands clutching at the sheets.

  
Scoffing, Blake grabbed onto Weiss' butt, making her gasp. "Oh yeah, what would the stockholders say? If they could see you now, the SDC heiress, getting all wet for a pair of Faunus terrorists."

  
With a whine, Weiss went face down in her bed.

  
Closing the distance on her hands and knees, Ilia grabbed onto the root of Weiss' braid, and forced her head back up. Instinctively, Weiss opened her eyes, and Ilia met them with her own. "No escaping, Weiss. Thank Blake for letting you be improper."

  
Trying to hold herself still as Blake resumed spanking her, Weiss panted out, "Thank - you - Miss - Bella - Bella- Bella-" Blake kept interrupting her, throwing a wicked grin at Ilia.

  
Ilia tightened her grip in Weiss' hair. "Her _whole_ name. Be polite."

  
"Belladonna!" Weiss nearly screamed, tensing in anticipation of a blow that never landed.

  
Stroking Weiss' braid, Ilia murmured, "Was that so hard?"

  
Weiss never got the chance to answer, because Blake slipped a finger inside of her, and Weiss lost what remained of her composure.

  
It was enthralling, just watching Weiss' reactions. The contrast between the composure of the SDC heiress and her gasping, panting lust. Not that Ilia was judging Weiss for her current state. It was only through long practice that Ilia had built up any sort of resistance to Blake's tricks - and even then, Blake could still reduce her to gushing incoherence in a matter of minutes.

  
To know that Blake could do this to her as well, that Ilia would soon be making the same faces as Weiss - almost ridiculous, if they weren't covered by a haze of lust - Ilia ached to get started again, to just linger in bed with Blake for hours and hours, letting everything else slip by because the only thing that mattered was making each other happy -

  
"Come on, Schnee, get to work. I don't move again until Ilia starts moaning."

  
Whining, Weiss bucked her hips, trying to press back against Blake's hand -

  
\- and jolted and winced as Blake did _something_ that Ilia couldn't see. " **Behave**." Blake made a beckoning motion at Ilia with her other hand.

  
Trying to move swiftly, but not so fast she accidentally kicked someone, Ilia sat down on the bed and spread her legs.

  
Weiss whimpered at her, tongue out, bright eyes begging, only held back by Ilia's hand in her hair - 

  
Ilia let go, and Weiss desperately shoved her face at Ilia's womanhood. She also clearly didn't know what she was _doing_ , because she had a great deal of enthusiasm and not much effect. But it was a _lot_ of enthusiasm, and Weiss was looking up at her with those blue eyes that were just _begging_ her to moan, so Blake would start moving again...

  
She let out a small gasp as Weiss did something right by accident. And decided that Weiss definitely needed help, so she grabbed Weiss' head and started directing her movements, shifting her own hips so she could actually get results -

  
Blake scoffed, and took a step back, which drew a whine from Weiss. "No good, huh?"

  
Petting Weiss' hair, Ilia tried to get her to keep licking, and not turn away to look at Blake. "She just needs some practice."

  
"Pathetic. It figures she's no good at actually giving pleasure. All Schnees know how to do is fuck people over."

  
Ilia wanted to respond to that - but Blake was also stripping out of her jumpsuit, and it was all Ilia could do to keep breathing, and press Weiss' face closer, and she'd finally found at least one note that was worth playing -

  
And it wasn't like Blake didn't _know_ what she was doing, because she very deliberately turned away, and bent over at the waist so Ilia would have a good view...

  
Breathing heavily, Ilia opened her mouth to tell Blake that she needed her _now_ , and never mind Weiss, they could just tie her up and chuck her in a corner -

  
But Weiss got lucky, because the only thing that came out of Ilia's mouth was a moan.

  
"Sounds like she's a quick study." Blake was suddenly back at the edge of the bed, sitting down, looking at Weiss sprawled out beside her. And Ilia wanted to reach out and touch the strong muscles of her lover's back, brush her hair aside - but her hands were full of Weiss' hair, and Blake was right, she was learning fast, and the only response Ilia could muster was a few clipped gasps -

  
Blake made a noise in the back of her throat, wriggling her hips, and Ilia really wanted her to make that noise again, on repeat for hours - 

  
And now Blake was standing, behind Weiss, and she had a wide grin on her face, and she was bare and uncovered and Ilia didn't have to fantasize about a naked Blake, she could just _look_ -

  
\- Weiss was still hungrily lapping at her -

  
\- And Blake had a new toy, which she waggled back and forth with a wriggle of her hips - pitch black, of a slightly unreasonable length and girth, no harness, just being held in place by Blake's internal muscles -

  
Feeling Blake's hands on her hips, Weiss moaned and redoubled her efforts on Ilia -

  
Still with that grin on her face, Blake eased a finger into Weiss, teasing her open -

  
\- and then, without any warning, replaced that finger with her dildo.

  
With her hips pinned by Blake, and her head held in place by Ilia, Weiss couldn't really _move_ , but she made a good go at it, practically convulsing, letting out an explosive moan -

  
Blake started moving back and forth at a decent clip, clearly intent on not letting Weiss get a moment's peace. And Ilia could feel her lover's motions through Weiss, so she held Weiss' face close, clutching at those sensations.

  
She tossed her head, getting strands of hair out of her face, and locked eyes with Blake. Who just looked _delighted_ at all the pleasure she was causing - even if there was no small amount of pleasure behind her eyes. Ilia wanted to get closer, to feel Blake's lips on hers - but already Weiss was shivering and shaking, and Blake let go of her hips to pin her arms down - and Weiss had completely lost her focus, and wasn't paying attention to Ilia at all, just shrieking with joy -

  
It was loud enough that Ilia didn't feel bad at all for muffling her - and she also got to feel the eager pace that Blake was setting, and that _more_ than made up for Weiss' lack of attention.

  
After a few endless minutes - days? - Weiss subsided, trying to catch her breath, even as Blake kept ploughing away, leaning deeply into her stokes, her grip making Weiss' skin even paler than normal. Unable to keep her head up, lost in her rhythm.

  
Ilia couldn't help herself. She slipped out from under Weiss' less-than-helpful mouth, and slipped around to Blake's side. It was hard to get close with Blake moving, but Ilia managed to plant a hand on the top of Blake's magnificent rear, enjoying the slickness of her sweat, the power of her muscles. Going up on her tiptoes, she whispered in Blake's ears, "Gods, you're so beautiful. I love watching you fuck. Even if it's not me." Shivering around her own fingers, Ilia bit into Blake's shoulder, trying to find her release in Blake's tension, her motion -

  
Blake screamed in her orgasm, like she always did, never stopping in her pace, with Weiss thanking her over and over and over again...

  
But it wasn't enough, and Ilia tried to break through, to get to the point that Blake brought her to so easily - 

  
A hand grabbed her wrist, and Ilia looked up with a scowl. Right at Blake. And all of her progress just melted away because she was angry at Blake and this had been her idea and it just wasn't working for Ilia and -

  
Blake dragged her into a short kiss, and mouthed, 'Wait.' She lifted one foot onto the bed, and with a groan and a positively obscene noise of broken suction, removed the end of the dildo from herself. Sweeping up Weiss' legs, she spun Weiss onto her back, and mounted the bed. Holding Weiss' legs by the back of her knees, Blake positioned her dripping womanhood over Weiss' mouth. "Come on, Schnee, you've still got work to do." She lowered herself onto Weiss, and cast a longing look at Ilia. She nodded at the end of the dildo still sticking out of Weiss.

  
It wasn't like Ilia was going to back out now - especially when she knew how much fun it had been to feel Blake's strokes through Weiss.

  
Ilia was worried about how she was going to get the right angle, as she climbed onto the bed. But the knurled head slipped right in on her first attempt, and Ilia instinctively tightened herself around it. Even if she had no idea how Blake had maintained any sort of pace with it, given how precarious her grip felt.

  
But Blake was looking at her so hopefully, and the slight motions already had Weiss moaning, so Ilia grabbed Weiss' legs and began the backstroke that Blake had never finished. Which just felt amazing, the ridges of the toy pulling against her - and Ilia thrust her hips forward, and she almost lost her grip, especially with how Weiss jolted, and Blake moaned and did a little shimmy, pressing down on Weiss' face -

  
But she held on, and drew herself back for another -

  
\- And this one was more assured, more confident, less worried about everything falling out -

  
\- Back again, with lingering slowness, to draw out her own pleasure, and to watch Blake's face - 

  
\- As she slammed it back home.

  
And that little shiver Blake let out, taking a deep breath - 

  
Ilia took another long stroke, trying to see if she could make Blake's breasts bounce with the transferred impact.

  
\- And she could, and it was so much fun to watch that Ilia had to do it more times just to see it again and again and again -

  
Blake caught her braid, and hauled her into a kiss, and there was no way Ilia could focus on the very important matter of kissing Blake and also making sure the toy stayed in place -

  
Weiss made a frustrated noise from beneath them.

  
\- But all of the noises Weiss were making were so good, and she was gorgeous and not nearly as evil as Ilia had thought -

  
\- And Blake shivered and moaned into Ilia's mouth, grinding her hips down on Weiss -

  
Ilia tangled a hand in Blake's hair, and resumed her thrusts, feeling Blake and Weiss quiver with joy, setting the pace for all of their pleasure.

  
It was a very rapid pace, with Ilia driving always harder, throwing more and more of herself into it, somehow managing to hold onto the toy -

  
\- But even its precarious slipping didn't concern her, it was just another motion, another angle, and all of them felt amazing -

  
\- And she had to close her eyes to keep from being overwhelmed - 

  
\- Just barely hanging on, hearing her lovers scream for joy -

  
\- With Blake again -

  
\- With Weiss -

  
Pleasure wracking her body, Ilia's knees gave out, and she collapsed forward onto the bed, pressing deeper into Weiss, holding Blake's head close.

  
She was dimly aware of Blake playing with her hair, getting her out of Weiss, laying her down on the bed...

  
Ilia looked over at Weiss, whose make-up was a mess. And contrary to the Miss Schnee Ilia had known, Weiss didn't seem unduely concerned. Letting out a long, shivering breath, Weiss said, "Gods, I needed that."

  
Blake laughed. " _That_ was the warm-up." And before Blake could say more, or start touching them, or -

  
The door swung open.

  
"Miss Schnee, we've got to... get..."

  
Ilia looked up. Weiss' blonde bodyguard stood in the doorway, clearly unsure if she needed her weapon. At Ilia's side, Blake tensed, ready to blink over to Gambol Shroud.

  
Miss Xiao Long cleared her throat. "Um. Miss Schnee? Is, uh, everything. Alright?" She also clearly didn't know where to look, because her violet eyes were flickering over all of them, then away... then back to them.

  
"In or out, Miss Xiao Long." Ilia had no idea how Weiss was managing to sound imperious in her current condition - but aurally, at least, the full Schnee Authority was there. "Pick one."

  
"Looks like a lot more fun in here." Miss Xiao Long closed the door behind her. "Whose team am I on?"

* * *

  
Ilia's eyes snapped open. She cautiously raised her head, looking around the small bedroom, hoping that Blake wasn't awake, that she wasn't going to be able to see how furiously Ilia was blushing -

  
Blake was curled up in her own bed, and a light breeze blew in through the window, shockingly cool on Ilia's bare skin.

  
Burying her face in her pillow, Ilia pulled the blankets up over her head.

  
Her own traitorous, traitorous head.

  
Weiss _Schnee_?! _**Really**_?

  
Having dreams about Blake wasn't new. Even erotic ones. 

  
But _Weiss Schnee_?

  
Snaking her hand over to the bedside table, Ilia grabbed her scroll, and unrolled it under the covers. Looking at her latest contact.

  
Weiss Schnee.

  
In her scroll. And apparently her dreams.

  
Sure, she was a Huntress, and smart, and Ilia grudgingly admitted that she had a confident demeanor and nice hair - 

  
But she was still a _Schnee_.

  
\- And the whole reason there was a Schnee in Ilia's contact list now was because of Blake. To make Blake happy again, to help her reconcile with one of her Beacon friends.

  
'Friends.' The way Sun and Weiss had talked, Blake and Yang hadn't just been friends.

  
And _talk_ about nice hair, and also enormous -

  
Ilia pulled her head out from under the covers, and returned her scroll to the bedside table. Trying to get her mind out of the erotic gutter it was apparently wallowing in.

  
There was no way Weiss would _actually_ -

  
Biting her tongue until it hurt, Ilia focused on the pain.

  
It took entirely too long, but at least she could think again.

  
Blake. Yang. More than friends, according to Weiss.

  
Ilia had put her own feelings for Blake aside before. For the cause.

  
...It was just that the cause had become 'make Blake happy.' 

  
And Blake knew about Ilia's feelings now. Ilia just... had to be a friend first, before anything else. If anything else. Even if not anything else.

  
Ilia took a deep breath, and all she could smell was Blake, and -

  
She rolled her scroll up, and closed her eyes.

  
_I want to be Blake's friend again. I'm going to help Weiss. Even if she is a Schnee._


End file.
